Snake Charmer
by Queen Red Rum
Summary: With one sip and one kiss of evil the potion is allowed to enter, and with another kiss of evil the child is allowed to live" Luna Lovegood shows up at Hogwarts along with a Crumple Horned Snorkack... and a baby within her. "Whoa" DMLL TRLL Hinted
1. Default Chapter

Own Harry Potter... he, ha... I wish

Snake Charmer

Luna Allured

"A face devoid of love or grace, a hateful, hard, successful face, a face like stone" Emily Dickinson

In the library, Chamber of Secrets

The red head entered the door and headed to the spot that she knew she would be.

And she was right she sat there with her gold curls falling in her face as she contently reads a book.

"Such a pretty little insane witch, isn't she?" Came a strong male voice talking to the girl within the realms of her own mind.

"Don't... please don't, please..." Cries a weak voice that was the last bit of her mind

"Shuu... Now Virginia be a good little runt and be quiet and let me handle this."

"No, no, no, no, no..." She sobbed going silent as he pushed her to the back of her head.

"Luna" Came seemingly her voice

"Huh" Said the little girl looking up from her book

"Come on Luna, I have to show you something"

"What is it?" She asked happily with a full grin that some grown-up teeth still hadn't grown in all the way and a little bit still of a baby face made her look so sweet.

"I've got a pet snake who I've charmed to be able to speak, come on." Persuasive to an animal loving just turned 11 year old.

So Luna stood up and started to head towards Ginny but was interrupted by Draco

"Lovegood do not go with her." Said the Slytherin 13 year old viciously

"Huh" Said Luna turning to face him

"She is not what she seems" He stated calmly

"What are you talking a..." Her sentence was never finished for Tom had Ginny pull out her wand and mutter

"Stupiefy" (Sp?) And Luna fell forwards but was caught by Ginny.

Ginny raised her left arm holding her wand in the direction of Draco and muttered

"Bye Malfoy, Crucio" With a silent scream he's body hit the floor.

Tom had Ginny pick up Luna and they started walking out of the deserted Library. And with a smirk Tom's voice said "Let the party begin."


	2. Dragon's Kiss

Dragon's Kiss

Tom had gained all the power he needed from the Wesley girl, and know he was watching Lovegood sleep laying aside the snake.

He had the poison in he's hand and with the other he lifted her head and let the poison slip through her lips.

When the potion had been administrated he softly kissed her poisoned lips.

Then he heard Harry Potter and fled from Lovegood's side to make he's entrance.

Luna Lovegood didn't know how long she had been in the chamber staying awake so she wouldn't have nightmares about the deadly dead snake or the charming boy's justifiable fate.

She just sat alone thinking day dreaming.

It felt like months but in all actuality had only been a couple of days when she saw the Slytherin boy flying on a broom to rescue her.

Draco had gotten the information from he's father on how to save the loony Lovegood's life.

And with that Luna was out of harm's way until her fourth year at Hogwarts which she meet with a destiny far more horrifying then the day at the Ministry of Magic, it was the day she found the wonderful terror that is a dragon's kiss.

He had been teasing her, she had tried to ignore the boy's cold words and pay attention to the falling of May rain, listening almost hearing the rhythm of the earth's beating heart.

But this was no use

He's voice seemed to freeze her innocent ears with he's vile remarks and poison her body by just looking at her.

She twirled around and looked at him right in the eyes and said

"Draco, unless you are here to offer you help on finding a way to convince the staff on letting students bring hippogriffs as pets, you are not good enough to even trouble me, so shoo fly don't try to bother me!"

He glared at her leaned down to her face and put his hands roughly on her shoulders pushed her violently against a tree and forced he's lips onto her's.

He had known what this kiss would do, he knew how the poison running in her vains was ment to do

The potion was activated by a kiss of evil having the child of the snake be in her, and with the kiss of the dragon the son of darkness will be able to rise

For him that was the worse comeback anybody could come up with

But to her a child would be a welcomed gift

The gift of having a little angel

And a little angel the child might be

Because darkness breeds darkness and light breeds heroes

So for the rest of her life Luna will remember Draco's kiss as the gift of joie de vivre

Joie de vivre means radiance and high spirits

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was school shopping (NOOOOOOOO!!!) but here is the second chapter to Snake Charmer


End file.
